


An Unexpected Guest

by do_you_permit_it



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_you_permit_it/pseuds/do_you_permit_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger turns up on Fantine's doorstep but comes for more than just shelter from the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> My very first drabble so please be nice.  
> It's super short because the-power-of-enjolsass on tumblr requested it so i wanted to get it done quickly for her.

Rain was falling down heavily outside as Fantine wandered begrudgingly to her front door, the knocking having woken her from her sleep. What person would possibly be up at this hour? Turning on lights as she went, Fantine eventually made it to the front door. Upon opening it she found well dressed, and drenched, man standing in her doorway. In his arms was her dog, shivering against his chest. 

“Oh dear.” said Fantine. Her dog had a habit of getting out. “Why don’t you come inside and dry yourself off?”

“Thank you madam.” said the kind stranger. Fantine took the dog from his arms and placed it in its bed. She then turned to the man in her living room, shaking from the cold. 

“Oh I’m so terrible sorry m’sieur, let me fetch you some towels!” she hurried off to the bathroom and returned with a bundle of fresh white towels. 

“Please call me Valjean.” He said, using the towels to dry his dripping hair. 

“Thank you for bringing my dog back, he causes more trouble than he’s worth. But Cosette simply adores him, she wouldn’t let me give him up.” 

“Is Cosette your daughter?” he asked as he shed his drenched coat.

“Yes m’sieur.” She said proudly. Fantine didn’t have much in her life she was proud of but Cosette was the biggest one by far. 

“I thought I asked you not to call me that.” said Valjean, a smile playing across his pales lips. “Do you have any other family?” he asked. 

“No, it is just Cosette and I but she is all I need.”

“And you can provide for her?” the question shocked Fantine but she didn’t let it show. Hesitantly she spoke,

“I do what I can, and we manage.” she spoke warily, confused by the way the conversation was taking place. Something seemed to change in the man’s face yet Fantine couldn’t quite put her finger on it. 

“Fantine I’m going to be honest with yo-“

“I never told you my name!” barked Fantine, “How do you know who I am?!” Fury was rising up inside her like a fire, she wanted to hit the man and throw him out of her house.   
“Please just allow me to explain.” He pleaded, eyes begging Fantine to listen. Hesitantly, Fantine nodded, letting him say his part. 

“it wasn’t by coincidence that I came by your house tonight. I needed to speak with you. I know you because you work for my company, or at least used to.” Fantine now recognised him. He had come into her office building only once before for a meeting. She felt foolish for not realising sooner. But she was not given time to fully process this as Valjean was already moving on.

“When I heard you had been fired for inappropriate behaviour around the office, I did a bit of research. I know that your manager harassed you and I know that it’s because of his behaviour that you were sent away.” Fantine didn’t like to think about her old job. It was a nightmare there but she kept going so she could provide for Cosette, she had no choice.  
“What’s your point?” she asked, now wanting the man to leave as he conjured unwanted memories. 

“The point is I want to help you. I can’t give you your old job back but I can give you this.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He pressed it into Fantine’s hand, grabbed his coat and turned to leave. 

“Wait m’sieur! What is this?” asked the bewildered Fantine. 

“Just a gift. Use it well.” And with that, he was back out the door and into the rain. Fantine turned the envelope over in her hands and opened it. 

She began to cry as she look at its contents. A cheque, for $50,000.


End file.
